


January 28th

by Shota_Killers



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Shizuo!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shizuo's birthday and the flea has completely forgotten him...or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 28th

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my Twitter (@shota_killers) to keep up with whenever I post!

It was the 28th of January.  For most people, today was just another day; but not for Shizuo Heiwajima.  The blonde bodyguard couldn’t help but smile warmly at the happy birthday text that he received from Kasuka.  He even got a card from his parents.  Everything was perfect, save for the fact that his boyfriend, Izaya Orihara, had completely forgotten.

Shizuo let out a sigh as he pulled himself off the sofa in his apartment.  Tom had given Shizuo the day off so he and Izaya could celebrate.  How ironic.  The blonde stretched his tired body, before shuffling into the kitchen to hopefully find something for dinner.  Maybe he had some left overs that weren’t spoiled yet.  Although that was unlikely.

As the birthday boy dug through his fridge, a sharp knocking came from the front door.  Shizuo groaned before closing the fridge door.  He walked over to the front door of the apartment, only to find Izaya standing on the other side with a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

“Happy birthday, Shizu-chan~” Izaya sang happily, before handing Shizuo a neatly wrapped gift.  “That is for you, and I brought us Russian Sushi!”  Izaya held up the bag of food and looked at it nervously.  “I know Simon promises that there is no human in this...but sometimes I’m not quite sure.”

Without warning, Shizuo pulled the informant into his arms and sighed happily.  He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head and murmured, “Thank you for remembering, flea.”

Izaya grinned and replied, “Of course, Shizu-chan.”


End file.
